As Fresh as the Moonlight
by HaydenVaporized
Summary: Here's a story of two Umbreons, Acher and Luna, and how they became mates! Requested by CherryTheFlygon. Rated M for sexual activity.


**A/N:**** Story contains sexual content. If you do not like explicit descriptions of the mating and the like, please close the story now, or leave a review of whatever point you left at. Enjoy the story!**

After a long, fun day filled with exhilaration, Acher dropped to his side next to Harry as he ordered him a break. He felt Harry's hand stroke his soft fur as he stared across at Luna, whom was resting with a bored look as her trainer, Amber, exchanged with Jordan and Carly. Harry stood up after giving Acher some attention, and he walked over to the two.

"So you said how many Eevee evolutions there are?" Harry excitedly asked Jordan.

Jordan replied, "As of now, _eight_ possible evolutions have been discovered across the regions. Like I said earlier, your Eevee evolved into one of them, which is Umbreon, a Dark Type Pokemon. Acher is definitely a fitting name for him!"

"Amber has one too!" Carly interrupted.

Jordan kept on. "And I have it recorded in my Pokedex…" his voice turned into a blurb as Acher focused on Luna, another Umbreon, waiting by Amber to finish up with the other three trainers. He crawled over in a submissive pose as he stared up at Luna. Her rings glowed an attractive ice-blue, one of many colors an Umbreon can evolve into, making their personality unique and one-of-a-kind. Her gaze turned to him as she tracked his approach side of her sight.

"Oh, hello Acher," She gave him a friendly nuzzle as he gathered the courage to sit up straight, "Did I pronounce your name right?" She almost panicked on the spot, hoping she didn't ruin Acher's name.

"Oh no… no no in fact it's a very nice name! I quite like it… but please. You don't have to pronounce it right…" He tried to act modest, especially when confronting a lovely female such as Luna.

She stood back and turned her head to the side shyly. "I cannot begin to explain how many names I've ruined in my life. I guess all these males who are so attracted to me just throw me off…" She turned back and returned her gaze, locking onto Acher. Her ears gave a twitch and her rings flashed a little bit as if to blush.

"H-How many males have you been with in your life…?" Acher seemed apprehensive about starting on this female if she had already copulated with a male before. Even if she drew him into it, to do such a thing was not something he liked. It was not his fault she has had a mate before, and he surely didn't want it to be his fault for the future.

Luna sat back and felt even more shy, almost embarrassed, as she started to speak. She parted her mouth open as to search for words, but closed it and almost decided on not talking. "Seven," she said hastily. "B-But it's been only two breeding seasons… a-and my trainer has taken full responsibility for my acts and my pups have been properly raised!" She almost spoke in an upset tone, though she calmed her voice and flattened her fur when she realized she drew attention.

"What's the matter, Luna girl?" Amber slowly walked and leaned down, grabbing the Umbreon with both hands and carrying in her arms, stroking her fur and running her fingers down her paws. "Is Acher giving you a hard time?" She teased and only felt worse at the same time when Acher let out an annoyed bark.

"Oh ease up… You know Luna's too attractive to deny a willing mate…" Jordan said and began to laugh, seeming to understand what Luna was feeling and even having the memories and tapes to back it up.

Amber sighed and placed Luna back down next to Acher, whose fur was bristling with embarrassment. She reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic case, opened the lid, and pulled out one of its contents. "Care for a Pokepuff?" She held it in the air above the two, hoping to drive away the love in the air.

Acher immediately sat on his haunches, reaching both his paws up and batting the air below Amber's hand. He waggled his tail and gave her an adorable look, widening his beady and glistening eyes to beg, "Umbre!" He cried out, his tongue slipping out in a pant. Everyone except him seemed to laugh and give him cute looks, which he still stared up at the fluffy treat and did not move otherwise.

"I can't resist that adorable face!" Amber set down the puff next to Acher, watching him nom at the soft food and reaching down again to stroke his head as he ate.

"You look so cute eating like that…" Luna giggled as she watched him eat. "You're adorable…"

He blushed and flattened his ears shyly, glancing to her at his side before going back to eating.

"While he's busy… how's about we leave the two alone?" Jordan leaned and whispered to Amber. "We know what's gonna happen anyway…" He turned and explained to Harry, who nodded.

Amber sighed. "Well, I guess we can reserve it for the next batch of trainers when Professor Lily finds them after a while." She turned back to the two Pokemon. "We're going to leave you two here for a little bit. We've got some errands to run. Now don't go going anywhere you shouldn't. Remember, Harry'd be so worried about you!" Harry nodded once more.

Acher sat up and stared at the four hesitantly, but turned back to Luna and walked over to her to imply he understood, getting a friendly nudge from her.

Luna turned to Acher again as the group left, leaving only the two alone in the misty night. He seemed to flash his rings in a blush and fluff his fur up a little bit in shyness.

"It's okay…" Luna said. "It's just me…"

"B-But you heard them.. I-I…" He felt so attracted to Luna and started to get aroused just at the thought of her.

"You what?" She slinked behind him and pawed at his furry tail. He whipped back and stared into her icy eyes, feeling shier but more aroused by the second.

"I…I…" He wanted to let out so badly he was deeply attracted to her; cry out that he just wanted to pound into her femininity with the mountain of pleasure it'd bring. He began to stammer with an overly shy whimper and lowered his upper body for her to toy with his tail more.  
She indeed keep playing with his tail, but began to lower her reach and eventually she climbed on his back, imitating the dominance of a male, and leaned forward to comfortingly lick his ears and paw gently at his arms.

"I can see you're growing excited already…" She stroked his growing member with a hind paw, biting into his scruff playfully. "Does it seem it's my time to speak for you?" She threatened lightly, reaching a free paw up to pat his head like a human.

"Sh-Shut up!" Acher cried out, overwhelmed with the multiple emotions that coursed through his mind. He pressed his head close to the ground, shut his eyes, and almost felt humored. _But this isn't what I asked for…!_ He thought in apprehension. This nervous thought fluttered away as his mind turned to arousal as his soft member grew longer and stiffer by the second, peeking out as Luna treated it with her paw.

They both went silent for a moment. Luna paid no attention to the fact he spoke rudely and only focused on the prize below waiting for her. She dismounted and, as he kept still, crouched to imitate his stance and paw at his hard cock with both paws, leaning on her arms as she did. Her purr grew louder as Acher let out a quiet murmur, a culmination of her tease. At this she stopped her paw work and raised her head to give his member a quick lick, and then up to pay some attention up above. She licked at his scrotum quickly as she did his member, brushing her paws against his sides in happiness.

"Ohhh…." Acher elicited another pleased moan, taking in all the different areas of attention he was being so generously given. He brushed a good length of his tail against her face to sort of throw her off, but it was obvious she'd take it the experience was becoming enjoyable, and not the fact Acher was uneasy but still keeping the desire against his own word.

"Enjoying it now?" Luna's tone of voice grew to the more seductive side. This pleased Acher very much.

Might as well let it go, she's not stopping, he thought.

He lowered himself to his arms and raised his behind without speaking. Luna let out a surprised murmur of anticipation and spoke, "I see how it is… giving me the silent treatment, huh? Won't be so silent in a bit, though…" Again Acher moaned. All thoughts drifted down there, and his member leaked a bit.

Luna lowered her head to suck up the salty fluids, stroking his length softly with her paws. Acher's tail gave a twitch as she did this, and he turned his head to look back at her.

"P-Please… don't stop…" He wanted to regret saying that but refused to. Pleasure was the virus.

"What'd I tell you? Not so silent, you cute li'l Umbreon…" Luna giggled and pet his head again like earlier. Suddenly she stopped her paw work, waiting until he let out a quiet whimper for more. She resumed her purr and her entertainment.

"Now how's about we spice things up? I can't do all the work for you, pretty boy…" Luna got off of Acher and slowly crawled in his sight, raising her tail and revealing her blind side to Acher, who gulped and tried to contain his eagerness. It was easily noticeable; he was starting to squirm around and drift his head to the side.

"I… I don't know…" He seemed nervous. But he still stood up and walked over. He froze again as Luna reached with a paw, leaning on her free arm, and caressed her soft vagina. She gave an attractive wink and stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

"Well?"

Acher kept crawling over, gazing at the sight endlessly like a magnetic lock. He made no noise, but exhaled silently as Luna's tail made its way to play with his face. She let out a happy murmur as he gave it a lick, batting it away with his paw to make room for his manhood. He slowly slumped above Luna, getting a grip on the ground below with his paws, and pressed his member gently to the side of her slick entrance as she moved her paw out of the way. Her breathing grew louder as Acher eventually slid his thick cock inside. The sensation drove both of them to intertwine their tails, both surprised the other thought the same.

"That's it… I'm feeling it, master…" Luna lowered her head in submission and pawed at the ground in the pleasure. To his surprise at being called "master", Acher decided to keep up his pace and thrust a bit faster, pumping only half of what he had inside, but prepared to toss in a couple more inches if she asked for it. Luna's breathing turned to moans, and her ears twitched in delight as Acher took this as a request to drive more. He snuck in his entire cock now, picking up the speed, and bit gently on the scruff of her neck, speaking through the bite.

"Yeah… take it like you really want it…" He let his conscious speak his desire, waiting for her response to keep up.

"Ahh!" Luna let out a loud moan and cry at his words. "Don't you dare stop!" She couldn't contain some of the childish tease left in her, but also meant it seriously.

"You have to beg! Use your words!" Acher was surprised as the action grew more talkative but still followed through without waiting for her to react. He lifted one of his hind legs off the ground and pressed his entire body forward a bit, shut his eyes, and let loose her tail from his as he sped up forcefully now, the thump of his hips and scrotum on her underside easily audible now.

"Come on! Literally! I want you to… to fill me up like every other damn Umbreon I've had! You're lucky to be with me!" Luna cried out happily and lowered her body closer to the ground to tighten her legs and make it more difficult to take in Acher's cock, but increase the pleasure as it narrowed her space. Her purr grew a crescendo louder than before as Acher reacted to her movement by spreading his legs to the side, rubbing her chest and nipples as he let out all he had. He slowed down a bit, but equalized it with harder thrusts and more play time on the other parts of her body.

After quite a while of the same action, a myriad of moans, and a ruffling of fur, Acher began to climb to his pleasure peak. The sensation started to near its top. "I'm… I can feel it coming…" He couldn't find any words to say that fast, lost in the continuum of extreme, piquing pricks of hard-earned and fierce pleasure, each thrust inside Luna seeming to take that limit farther. Good things like this can only last so long, though.

"You've earned it… I'm open…" Luna stood up and spread her legs once more, opening the inside of her core eagerly. She let out a quiet shriek of bliss as she felt two intense shots of Acher's guy-fluids erupt, splashing her sides and flowing like a river inside, moistening their sexy parts like it wasn't wet enough earlier.

Acher, when he came, let go of her neck fur and cried out with her, throwing his head back and stomping the ground with his paws as his member convulsed, the two streams of sticky cum spurting out with the release of tension that followed through from his cock. His panting stayed the same, however. He whimpered as he pulled out, not satisfied yet. "I-I'm not… done!"

Luna quickly reacted by slinking underneath him and restlessly put her muzzle to his slippery length, sucking it like it was mother Eevee's precious teats, expecting the same, white fluids which in both periods were her necessity, were something she desired to the extreme. She did not let up on sucking, but did not give any paw-attention either.

It wasn't long before Acher finished his load, spattering her face and matting her pitch-black fur with his cum. It stained her beautiful fur and ears like the moonlight, not hesitating to even ask but pull back and clean her face off, much like he would if they were mates. She returned his loving gesture with a prolonged kiss to both him and his manhood.

"Not so bad, was it?" Luna seemed to return to normal- her tricky, tempting self- as the two licked each other clean. She knew the whole time Acher had no first desire to get it on, but to entice the act was her whole forte.

"I-I guess not…" Acher's voice had a tinge of leftover pleasure, but was mostly of returning shyness. His mind whirled with multiple emotions, but mainly consisted of his questioning to what in Arceus' name he just did with… who? "Luna… i-is that right…?"

"Yes?"

"Amber owns you, right?"

"Yes. Why?" Her beaming eyes shone at his gaze and seemed to carry the thought of love she was trying to flee from.

"I think you should stay…" Acher began to purr. "Amber's a good friend of my trainer… at least so I know. I know you know I was wrong but… I think you and Amber have found a good breeding assistant." He slyly chuckled and couldn't keep in his naughty side. As much as he disliked the mating with one who already had gone through the integration, this was a first-timer for him.

Luna trotted to his side and gave him a welcoming nuzzle, resending the same naughty tone he had. "I think it'll work out too…"

~The End~


End file.
